This invention relates to cellular adhesion.
Cellular adhesion is a critical function for guiding migration and localization of cells, and for maintaining the integrity of the body. Receptors for extracellular matrix components such as fibronectin, laminin, and vitronectin mediate cellular adhesion during morphogenesis and wound healing. In the immune system, regulatory networks require intimate cell--cell interaction among lymphocytes and antigen-presenting accessory cells, and cell-mediated cytolysis involves direct contact between the effector cell and virally-infected or transformed target cells. Leukocyte-endothelial interactions are important in leukocyte mobilization into inflammatory sites and in lymphocyte recirculation. These cellular adhesion reactions are mediated in part by a family of structurally related glycoproteins, LFA-1, Mac-1, and p150,95, all of which share a common .beta.-subunit (hereinafter referred to as the .beta.-subunit of human LFA-1). Springer et al., 314 Nature 540, 1985; Springer et al., "The lymphocyte function-associated LFA-1, CD2, and LFA-3 molecules: cell adhesion receptors of the immune system" Ann. Rev. Immunol. Vol. 5, 1987; both hereby incorporated by reference.